


I Am Thinking Of A Fall Wedding In New England:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Second Chances: Steve & Lynn: New Beginnings: [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anxiety, Beaches, Beer, Consensual, Day At The Beach, Drinking, Engaged Couple, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, General, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Poisoning/Radiation Poisoning, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Vermont or Maine, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Weddings, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Lynn were planning their wedding, & Steve has a place in mind, What does she say to that suggestion?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy!!!!*





	I Am Thinking Of A Fall Wedding In New England:

*Summary: Steve & Lynn were planning their wedding, & Steve has a place in mind, What does she say to that suggestion?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy!!!!*

 

Lynn Downey & her fiancé, Commander Steve McGarrett were relaxing, which is strange, given their chosen profession, Plus, Steve has been feel a little bit better, since he was diagnosed with the radiation poisoning. The Five-O Commander was just enjoying his life, & he would choose how to leave it, when the time comes, & it would on his own terms.

 

She looked over at him with a smile, & said, "We got the little details done for the wedding, Now, Here comes the pain in the ass part, Find a location & theme of our wedding", She looked a little bit worried, but Steve put a hand on hers, so it would be soothing, & comforting, but to also calm down her worries. He knew that she put her heart & soul into this, & she wants it to be perfect.

 

He smiled his trademark grin, & said, "How about New England ?, I was thinking of a fall wedding in New England, Fall is my favorite time of year". He looked at her hopefully, He never asks for anything much, but he would like to get married in Vermont or Maine someday, or maybe the following year. Lynn looked at him, & said with a smile, as she kissed him on his sweet & tempting lips.

 

"It looks like we have a destination for our wedding, I love New England too, Nice choice, Babe", Steve was glad she like the idea, & he couldn't wait to be married to her, "God, Just help me through this tough time, Get to me to the alter on time, I promise that I will do everything that you asked, okay ?", he thought to himself, as he prayed, Once, He was back to the present, They relaxed, & enjoyed a nice cold beer, as they watched the sunset.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
